Hogar
by sorgin
Summary: A dónde vas cuando todo falla? Mello lo tiene claro solo se puede volver al hogar.


-1La lluvia empapaba el negro asfalto y a todo transeúnte que se atreviera a caminar por las calles de la contaminada ciudad. Una sombra se deslizo con torpeza bajo la luz de las escasas farolas que aún mantenían sus bombillas intactas. La puerta de un bar se abrió a su derecha y el dueño saco a empujones a un borracho que cayo a pocos pasos delante de él. La sombra se aparto unos pasos tropezando con sus propias piernas y solo su férrea voluntad la mantuvo en pie.

Gimió lastimosamente a la vez que apretaba su brazo derecho, el dolor se había hecho más fuerte y le costaba horrores seguir avanzando. Una prostituta se le acerco para ofrecerle sus servicios, pero el rostro demacrado del joven la hizo retroceder con un grito ahogado de espanto. Se acerco a sus amigas y comenzaron a cuchichear mientras se alejaban de él señalándole. Las dirigió una mirada furiosa y siguió su camino. Ya había tenido demasiados problemas por una sola noche.

Encontró la dirección que había tenido que aprender de memoria meses antes. Se trataba de una casa de un edificio de apartamentos en ruinoso estado. Las viejas puertas de madera que antes habían servido para proteger la entrada estaban ahora apolilladas y una de ellas caída en el suelo. La atravesó y a pesar de desear apoyarse en la pared, una sustancia de color verduzco pegada en ella le hizo desistir.

No deseaba saber como había acabado en semejante antro. El pestilente olor que desprendían los excrementos de animales, o al menos rezo para que lo fueran, taponaba sus fosas nasales produciéndole aún más ganas de vomitar. Con pesadez se dirigió al hueco de ascensor y ni siquiera se molesto en evitar una sarta de palabrotas y maldiciones al averiguar que el aparato había desaparecido. Subió las escaleras como un zombi sin tener claro el lugar donde se encontraba. Y no presto atención al hombre que en el tercer rellano golpeaba a su esposa con un bate baseball.

En otro tiempo habría acudido en ayuda de la mujer sin tener en cuenta su integridad física. Ni siquiera se habría molestado en ver la escena al completo. No habría visto la sangre esparcida por el suelo y el arma, ni los restos de esa sustancia gelatinosa desparramada, ni de la rigidez que mostraba el cuerpo horas antes asesinado. Simplemente se habría arrojado sobre él y probablemente habría tenido que matarle. Pero ya no era ese muchacho cargado de vida que la desperdiciaba sin un objetivo claro. Ahora su mente viajaba en una sola dirección y para ello necesitaba seguir viviendo. Aunque fuera aquella mísera existencia de media vida.

Por fin llamo encontró su objetivo. La puerta estaba llena de arañazos, pero al menos seguía en pie y eso le dio la esperanza de volverle a ver. Llamo con dos golpes de nudillos y dejo que su frente reposara en la madera a la espera de respuesta. Unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y oyó el sonido de un seguro siendo quitado. Debía tratarse de una Mágnum.

-¿Quién va?- Escucho la voz distorsionada a través de la puerta.

-Yo.- Por un segundo pensó que abriría fuego contra él, pero para su sorpresa un par de cerrojos fueron abiertos y en pocos segundos hubo un espacio entre la puerta y la jamba por donde se filtro la luz.

Un muchacho pelirrojo con ojos violetas le miraba sorprendido desde dentro del apartamento. Un cigarrillo en sus labios estuvo a punto de caer al suelo por la impresión, parecía que hubiera visto un fantasma. Y es que en cierto aspecto así era. Se trataba de una visión del pasado que nunca creyó volver a encontrar y ahora después de cinco años de ausencia regresaba su lado como si nada hubiera pasado, desconcertándolo.

Un joven de apenas veinte años se encontraba en el umbral. Su rostro presentaba graves quemaduras en la parte derecha, pero parecía que el ojo se había salvado. Su ropa rota y chamuscada advertía de haber pasado mejores momentos. Sin embargo y a pesar de que se sostenía un brazo muy fuerte, casi hasta el punto de querer arrancárselo una sonrisa chulesca se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Viste un fantasma?- Pregunto con arrogancia, para ocultar el miedo el dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Sin embargo el otro no contesto. Se limito a mirarle de los pies a la cabeza decidiendo como reaccionar. Estaba herido, hasta un ciego podría verlo y estaba seguro de que necesitaba ayuda, sería cruel no ofrecérsela. Pero por otro lado aún recordaba aquella noche sin luna en el mes de Septiembre cuando se habían despedido, sin llorar, sin volver la vista atrás. Con vanas excusas sobre lo que era necesario hacer y lo que era necesario sacrificar para alcanzar sus metas.

Siempre había creído que no se volverían a ver y por años se dijo que sería mejor así, por que en el fondo dolía demasiado pensar en lo que habría podido ser de ellos si las cosas habrían resultado ser diferentes. Si tan solo habría podido sacarle de la cabeza todos aquellos sueños de venganza, haber acallado ese orgullo que acabaría destruyéndole. Pero no pudo hacer nada y ahora al verle frente a él tan frágil sintió ganas de reprocharle por su inmadurez, pero la mirada fiera de quien fue su compañero le hizo saber que solo estaba de paso.

No pensaba quedarse aún le quedaba un asunto por concluir y aunque durante mucho tiempo había deseado mantener al margen al pelirrojo pero ahora no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Desvió la mirada al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado. No tenía derecho a perturbar su tranquilidad y envolverle en el caos en el que él mismo vivía. Pero, ¿a quien acudir en un momento así? Solo podía confiar en él. Jamás habría permitido que nadie más le viera en ese estado lamentable. Confuso se giro para alejarse de aquel joven cuya sola presencia le reconfortaba.

-Espera.- La voz ronca del pelirrojo le confundió y tuvo que mirarle para comprobar que en efecto estaba llorando.

-¿Es a mi a quien le duele el cuerpo?- Trato de sonar jovial.

-Pero tú no vas a llorar. Así que deja que yo lo haga por ti.- Le ofrecieron una tierna sonrisa que no pudo rechazar. Una de aquellas, de los viejos tiempos como cuando jugando al fútbol se caía y se arañaba las rodillas. Nunca lloraba por mucho que escociera la medicina siempre mantenía una actitud impasible, fue en esa época cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a llorar por él. Unas veces por las heridas físicas otras por las morales consiguiendo sacar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho de una forma poco ortodoxa. Lamía las lágrimas que su amigo derramaba para convertirlas en las suyas.

-¿Ofreces reposo al guerrero derrotado?- Rió sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

-Ja, puede que hayas perdido una batalla Mihael, pero dudo que te resignes a perder la guerra.- Una sonrisa le hizo saber que era bien recibido. El pasado quedaba olvidado, como si nunca hubiese existido.- Bienvenido a casa.

Sonrió al escuchar las palabras que había tardado tanto tiempo en volver a oír. Y es que en el fondo sabía perfectamente que siempre había deseado volver a su casa. Pero no a un edificio en especial, sino a estar entre los brazos de aquel pelirrojo que se le ofrecían como un santuario donde sus enemigos no podrían penetrar jamás. En el fondo eso es lo que era Matt para él, su hogar. El único lugar en el mundo en el que podría lamerse las heridas y encontrar la calma antes de volver a la lucha. Y en silencio el pelirrojo se lo ofreció como tantas otras veces había hecho de niño con tímidos besos y soportando la carga de las heridas ajenas mostrándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.


End file.
